Los Cuatro Grandes y el Trono del Olimpo
by Gomitas
Summary: ¿Alguna vez tuviste la sensación de que cosas extrañas sucedían a tu al rededor? ¿Jamas te sentiste fuera de lugar? ¿Que eras diferente a los demás? Si la respuesta a cada una de estas preguntas es si, te recomiendo ignorar esto y continuar con tu vida. Pero si decides correr el riego y aventurarte a leer, ten cuidado, mientras mas sepas, mayor sera el peligro. [PJO!Au][TheBigFour]


**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tome prestados por el rato.  
Esta Historia corresponde a un AU! de Percy Jackson y los héroes del Olimpo, yo solo tome la idea y en ella me base para crear la historia.  
_**

* * *

¿Alguna vez tuviste la sensación de que cosas extrañas sucedían a tu al rededor?  
¿Jamas te sentiste fuera de lugar?  
¿Nunca sentiste que faltaba una parte de ti?  
¿Que eras diferente a los demás?

De ser así, te recomiendo que cierres la computadora, celular, o cual sea el dispositivo del que estas leyendo esto, olvides cada una de estas palabras y continúes con tu vida, te aseguro que me lo agradecerás.

En caso de que la respuesta a cada una de estas preguntas sea un escueto _"No."_ ¡Felicidades! Continua leyendo y disfruta de la lectura.

Pero si es que, te sentiste tocado he identificado con el primer párrafo, y tu curiosidad te impulsa a seguir leyendo, prepárate, mientras mas sepas, mayor sera el peligro, ellos no tardaran en notarte he ir por ti, y cuando eso suceda, necesitas ser fuerte, porque si no, te lo aseguro, tus días están contados.

Cualquiera sea el caso, estas advertido.

Mi nombre es Jackson Overland y soy un semidiós, eso significa que uno de mis padres era un olímpico, mientras que el otro era un mortal.

Cuando digo olímpico no hablo de un deportista, me refiero a los dioses, si, los de la mitología griega, lo que tu llamas mitos es para mi una realidad.

Seguramente piensas que bromeo, ojala fuera así, pero no.

Mi historia comienza en el orfanato " _Sonrisas y Juegos"_ , ubicado en New York. No era un lugar donde un chico sin padres pudiera crecer, irónicamente, las sonrisas estaban casi extintas y los juegos estaban prohibidos.  
El lugar era supervisado por la señorita Hattie, una mujer bajita y regordeta que aparentaba ser dulce y amigable, la realidad era otra, ya que ella no era mas que un ser malvado y desagradable, que no hacia mas que quedarse con el dinero de las caridades y beneficios que eran organizados por la comunidad para el bien del orfanato.

Yo era uno de los chicos mas grandes del lugar a pesar de que tenia solo doce años, la mayoría en cuanto tenia la oportunidad se iba sin mirar atrás.

Pero yo no.

En todos aquellos años me había vuelto el protector de todos esos niños, era su guardián, y velaba por su protección y felicidad, incluso en contra de los deseos de la señorita Hattie, yo hacia lo posible por entregarles un poco de diversión.

No podía irme, no podía dejarlos a todos atrás.

Gracias a esto la señorita Hattie tenia de meta personal el volverme infeliz y miserable.

A pesar de aquello, yo era feliz. Quizás no tenia una vida de ensueño, pero lo era.

Pero claro, no duro mucho, para los chicos como yo, nada es para siempre.

Aquel día lucia como cualquier otro, desperté junto a todos los otros niños del orfanato, desayune y luego comencé a ocuparme de mis tareas diarias.

Una de las reglas del lugar era que todos debíamos aportar monetariamente, no importaba tu edad, sexo o raza, si no llegabas con dinero ni te molestaras en aparecer.

Una gran parte de los chicos pedían limosnas, algunos trabajaban en diferentes oficios y unos pocos, como yo, se dedicaban a robar.

Lo se, no es ético, no es legal, soy un pésimo ejemplo, bla bla bla.

Se lo que se estarán diciendo _"Oye Jack, ¿Por que eres tan vago? ¡Consigue un trabajo!"_

Algo que deben saber de mi, es que sufro de TDAH, osea Trastorno por déficit de atención con hiperactividad, lo que quiere decir que mi mente se vuelve loca y no puedo concentrarme, se me hace imposible. Debido a esto, mis trabajos no duraron mucho.

Una vez conseguí trabajo repartiendo periódicos, al principio fue genial, era divertido y todo, pero me equivoque de ruta y entregue en las casas equivocadas. Pedir que me los devolvieran fue toda una odisea.

En otra ocasión, instale un puesto en el que limpiaba y lustraba los zapatos de las personas, era muy fácil, pero todo se acabo cuando llego un hombre de zapatos blancos. ¡Juro que no sabia que los mocasines blancos no se limpiaban como los negros!

Y en una oportunidad, el dueño de una pequeña tienda me ofreció algunas monedas por cuidar que nadie se robara las frutas y verduras, intente hacerlo bien, de verdad, pero me distraje literalmente cinco minutos, y cuando volví a mirar, se habían llevado hasta mis zapatos.

En ese momento me di cuenta de algo, robar era la manera mas fácil, para un huérfano como yo, de conseguir todo tipo de cosas, como comida, aparatos electrónicos, he incluso dinero.

Puede que no suene muy bien, pero realmente tenia talento para ello, era veloz y pequeño, nunca lograban atraparme, incluso, cuando escapaba, de vez en cuando podía sentir como si flotara. Era una sensación increíble.

Hasta ese momento resultaba relativamente fácil, esperas una distracción, te llevas lo que quieres y corres, nunca había fallado hasta entonces, pero nada me había preparado para eso.

"Eso" ocurrió en un día soleado, odiaba los días soleado, nunca supe el porque, solo me desagradaban. Paseaba por Central Park buscando alguna victima, suena mal, pero así era.  
Llevaba un rato sin tener suerte, ya me estaba aburriendo y estaba por irme, hasta que lo vi.

Era un hombre de mediana edad, a pesar de que no aparentaba mas de treinta años tenia su cabello cubierto de canas, debía medir un metro ochenta o mas, y llevaba un gran abrigo negro de amplios bolsillos, entonces lo supe, no iría a casa con las manos vacías.

El hombre se detuvo en un puesto para comprar un helado, parecía distraído, por lo que decidí aprovechar la oportunidad.

Me acerque sigilosamente, comencé a mirar los sabores del puesto, como si de verdad pudiera comprarme un helado, y cuando nadie me miraba, acerque mi mano al abrigo del hombre, pero este en un veloz movimiento me tomo de mi muñeca con fuerza y me miro con furia, trague con fuerza, podía escuchar al sacerdote lamentando mi muerte frente a la tumba que acababa de cavar.

— ¿Se te perdió algo, sabandija? — Estuve tentado en responder algo como " _Si hombre, llamo el siglo pasado quiere que le devuelvas sus insultos"_ Pero estaba lo suficientemente asustado como para tragarme mis palabras. A decir verdad, jamas me habían atrapado.

— No señor.

— ¿Estas seguro? — Gruño el, apretando aun mas el agarre.

— Disculpe, ¿No quiere que llame a la policía para que se encargue de el? — Intervino el heladero, aquellas palabras me pusieron los pelos de punta, la señorita Hattie iba a matarme.

— No sera necesario, yo me encargo de el. — Rápidamente le enseño una placa al heladero, la cual reconocí como la del FBI, ahora si que estaba mas que muerto. Entonces comenzó a arrastrarme lejos de ahí, forcejee para intentar librarme, que un extraño comience a llevarte lejos siempre es mala señal.

— Señor, realmente lo lamento, déjeme ir, juro que seré bueno y no volveré a robar — Rogué cuando el tipo se detuvo entre unos arboles - Realmente no lo hago porque quiera, no es mas que necesidad, apiadese de mi, ¡Soy solo un pobre he inocente niño, victima de la sociedad! — Dramatice mientras forzaba mis ojos, intentando que al menos se pusieran llorosos.

— No voy a hacerte nada, niño — comenzó a decir el mientras intentaba calmarme — Necesitamos salir de la ciudad ahora mismo

— ¿Qué?

— Estas en grabe peligro, colega, ellos ya te detectaron y vienen por ti. — miro a su alrededor con algo de nerviosismo, yo solo encarne una ceja sin creerle una palabra.

— Mire amigo, no se de que esta hablando, ni tampoco se que fue lo que se fumo, pero sea lo que sea no le esta haciendo bien. — Empece a retroceder con lentitud.

— Escucha mocoso, esto no se trata de ninguna broma, tenemos que irnos, ahora. — Por cada paso que yo daba, el se acercaba uno mas.

— No, escúcheme usted. Ni siquiera lo conozco, honestamente pienso que esa placa es falsa, ademas, no se de que esta hablando o quienes son los que supuestamente "vienen por mi" — Gruñí mientras gesticulaba con mis manos - Así que sera mejor que me deje en paz, porque no pienso ir a ningún lado, ¿Comprende?

— Niño, tu eres un... — Ni siquiera espere a que terminara de hablar, con toda la fuerza que tenia, le di una veloz y certera patada en la pierna, luego escape lejos de ahí mientras lo escuchaba quejarse y gruñir palabras en lo que por alguna razón que desconozco, reconocí como griego antiguo.

Corrí y corrí, aun sentía mi corazón bombeando a mil por hora, realmente pensé que moriría, o peor, me llevarían a una correccional. En mi carrera llegue hasta la puerta del orfanato he inmediatamente me arrepentí, no tenia nada, ni siquiera un centavo, tuve ganas de echarme a llorar, este era mi fin.

Siempre ocurre algo extraño con los niños que llegan sin dinero: Desaparecen. Es como si la tierra se los tragara, simplemente no volvemos a saber de ellos. La teoría general era que la Señorita Hattie los echaba a la calle y lo amenazaba con robar sus almas si es que volvían a aparecer, honestamente no tenia ganas de averiguarlo.

Me quede estancado en la puerta ¿Que podía hacer ahora? Si entraba, estaba muerto, si no lo hacia, probablemente ese policía psicótico estaba dando vueltas por ahí, me encontraba entre la espada y la pared.

— ¿Jack? ¿Por qué aun no entras? — escuche una vocecilla a mis espaldas y no pude hacer mas que forzar una sonrisa.

— ¡Margo, Edith y Agnes! Mis chicas favoritas, que sorpresa el verlas por aquí.

—¿Sorpresa? — Cuestiono Edith.

— Vivimos aqui, Jack, igual que tu. — Me respondió Margo con obviedad

— ¡Jack, Jack, Jack! Hoy vendimos mas galletas que ayer. — Agnes se acerco dando saltitos emocionada hasta llegar a mi.

— Eso es genial, chicas — Las tres eran huérfanas, al igual que yo, crecimos juntos y eramos prácticamente como hermanos, Margo era la mayor, teníamos la misma edad, solo que ella era mucho mas seria, mientras que Edith, con dos años menos era la mas ruda, Agnes, de seis, era una de las chicas mas pequeñas del lugar, por lo que aun la señorita Hattie no había podido arrebatarle su sonrisa.

— ¡Entremos! — Agnes tiraba de mi mano, me sentía morir, sin embargo, camine detrás de ella junto a las otras chicas.

— ¡Oh! ¿No son estos mis pastelillos de azúcar? — Nos saludo con sorna y falsa felicidad la Señorita Hattie. Nunca supe como lo hacia, pero siempre que estábamos por abrir esa puerta, ella se nos adelantaba y la abría antes que nosotros desde el otro lado.

— Buenas tardes, señorita Hattie — coreamos los cuatro a la vez, la nombrada sonrió satisfecha.

— Muy bien, veamos sus ganancias — Se cruzo de brazos y nos miro con superioridad, Margo rápidamente le acerco un frasco con una pequeña cantidad de dinero, luego la mirada de los presentes se clavo en mi — ¿Y tu, pequeña escoria, no trajiste nada?

Comencé a juguetear con mis dedos y mi mente formulo las mil y una formas en las que, la Señorita Hattie, me torturaría, cuando me ponía nervioso mi TDAH se disparaba, no podía encontrar una respuesta decente que me sacara de esta.

— Jack nos ayudo a vender, señorita Hattie — Se apresuro a decir Margo, la nombrada la fulmino con la mirada.

— No es necesario que intentes salvarle el pellejo, querida, el sabe lo que le espera — Juro que por un momento vi sus ojos volverse rojos, pero fue tan efímero que lo atribuí a mi TDAH, seguramente era mi cerebro malinterpretando las cosas de nuevo.

La señorita Hattie, me dirigió hasta el sótano, bajo la triste y atenta mirada de mis amigas, nunca había entrado ahí, el lugar era simplemente escalofriante, quise pensar que las manchas rojas de las paredes no eran mas que pintura.

Ella comenzó a reír como si le hubieran contando el mejor chiste de la vida, ahora si que estaba asustado.

— Después de todo este tiempo...— Comenzó a decir sin dejar de reír — ¡Por fin podre acabar contigo, maldito mestizo! — Entonces algo en ella comenzó a cambiar, su piel comenzó a oscurecerse mientras su cabello se movía como si tuviera vida propia, sus uñas crecieron hasta convertirse en garras, de su espalda comenzaron a nacer un par de alas que lucían como de murciélago, y sus dientes de convirtieron en enormes colmillos que serian capaces de destruir mi cráneo en menos de un segundo. Hice lo que cualquier macho alfa habría hecho, comencé a gritar y a correr en círculos.

La señorita Hattie - honestamente no se si seguir llamándola así - me tomo desde el cuello de mi camiseta y acaricio con sus garras mi rostro mientras acercaba sus colmillos hasta mi, aparentemente llevaba un tiempo sin lavarse los dientes. Podía sentir que el fin estaba cerca, ya se acabo, todo se acabo para mi

Pero entonces un conejo gigante derribo la puerta.

No estoy bromeando, era un enorme conejo, el cual miraba a la señorita Hattie como si quisiera cortar su cuello.

Ahora todo tenia sentido, estaba, obviamente, soñando ¿Enormes conejos y monstruos de afilados colmillos? Lección aprendida, no volveré a comer tantos dulces antes de dormir.

— ¡Baja al muchacho! — Exigió el conejo.

La señorita Hattie rio con sorna — ¿Dijiste algo, colita de algodón? Estaba distraída con el movimiento de tu adorable nariz.

— ¡Veamos si sigues riendo cuando meta mi _boomerang_ por tu...! — El fijo su vista en mi y luego frunció el ceño — ¡Ugh! No importa, sera mejor que dejes al niño en paz, así podemos arreglar las cosas como adultos.

— Lo siento, pero esto no es asunto tuyo. — Entonces la señorita Hattie volvió a fijar sus rojos ojos en mi, abrió su mandíbula hasta que fuera del porte justo de mi cabeza.

— ¡Atrápalo, colega! — Entonces me lanzo uno de los _boomerangs_ que colgaban de sus cinturón, lo atrape en el vuelo, sus puntas no eran comunes, eran afiladas, sabia exactamente que hacer.

— ¡Esto es por todo los chicos de los que abusaste por tantos años! — Sin pudor, clave una de las puntas en su cráneo, ese ser al que había llamado "Señorita", dio un grito gutural, luego de eso, contrario a lo que yo creía que sucedería, se desintegro, volviéndose un polvo dorado que caía como la nieve en invierno.

— Buen trabajo, colega — Me felicito el conejo gigante. Yo aun no salia de mi estupor, no podía creer lo que sucedía, pellizque mi brazo y tire de uno de mis castaños mechones de cabello, sentí dolor, oh por...

— ¿¡Qué esta sucediendo!? ¿Quien eres tu? ¿Que era esa cosa? ¿Quien...? — Inhale y exhale intentando calmarme, no entendía nada — ¿Quien soy yo?

— Mi nombre es Aster Bunnymund, solo Bunnymund para ti. Eso era una benévola y tu, Jackson Overland, eres un semidiós.

— ¿Un... un que?

— Te lo explicare todo en el camino. — Entonces, Bunnymund, saco desde su bolsillo un abrigo negro, lo coloco sobre sus hombros, escondió sus patas dentro y estas salieron como manos, mi mandíbula cayo a mis pies, en un segundo tenia frente a mi a un conejo gigante, y al otro a un hombre de mediana edad que tenia su cabello cubierto de canas... un segundo... ¡El policía psicótico!

— ¿A donde vamos? — Mi voz temblaba, aun estaba algo conmocionado, y seamos sinceros ¿Quien no lo estaría? Bunnymund fijo su mirada en mi y una media sonrisa cruzo por sus labios antes de responderme con seriedad:

— Al campamento mestizo.

* * *

 _Hey, primero que nada, ¡Gracias por llegar hasta aqui! tenia muchas dudas a la hora de subir de subir esta historia, sobre todo en como funcionaria mezclando el mundo de The Big Four, Percy Jackson y la mitología griega, así que un agradecimiento aparte a todas esas personas que me animaron a subir esta historia.  
Toda clase de comentarios es bien recibido, ¡Me encantaría leerlos!  
Espero que nos leamos prontos  
Bye~_


End file.
